


Thanks, Dude

by JojianJensen



Category: The Filthy Frank Show
Genre: M/M, Smut, This was literally based on a dumb comic I drew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojianJensen/pseuds/JojianJensen
Summary: There's always something nice about Ian in Joji's eyes.





	

Joji always had a compliment to give to Ian whenever he saw him. He always used the same word to compliment him with: nice. 

He didn't just call him nice, though. It always varied. He'd say something like, "Nice video, Ian." And Ian would always reply with "Thanks, dude." Joji always had something to compliment him on. Some days it was something like, "Nice shoes, Ian." Or "Nice hair, Ian." And Ian would reply with his simple, "Thanks, dude." 

So when Joji sucked him off for the first time, it was no surprise when Joji said, "Nice dick, Ian." Ian simply sighed with pleasure, ran his right hand through his messy hair and groaned out his simple reply.

"Thanks, dude."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've posted anywhere. I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism. I hope y'all enjoy, even if this is pretty short.


End file.
